


killer frost-ing

by pinkmoons



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoons/pseuds/pinkmoons
Summary: Caitlin has been through a lot in her life. She’s lost a husband, been a supervillain, and finished med school, and yet none of it ever could have prepared her for her once-murderous alter ego to freak out in her kitchen over the wrong consistency of her cake frosting.(Or, Frost tries to bake Caitlin a birthday cake)
Relationships: Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	killer frost-ing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping and said i'd edit it before i posted it and [john mulaney voice] then i didn't

“Caity, help!”

The sheer panic in Frost’s voice jolts Caitlin up in an instant, yanking her out of the imaginary ocean paradise she’s been pretending she was in since Frost has been taking over. She doesn’t know what to expect when she’s thrown back in control of her body – something medical that Frost isn’t comfortable dealing with, for sure, and she’s about to pull on her gloves when she realizes that she’s not in STAR Labs and there aren’t any gloves to put on.

She’s in her kitchen, surrounded by sugar and butter and flour, and it’s a mess but absolutely nothing seems to be wrong. There’s a lopsided cake on the counter in front of her ( _and_ , she thinks, _is that red velvet?_ ) and a bowl full of something she’s never seen before. The mixer is in the middle of whatever frothy invention is in there, and Caitlin can’t hide the utter confusion in her voice when she asks, “Uh, Frost?”

“It was supposed to be frosting,” is all she hears back, and Caitlin cocks her head to the side.

“Okay, but what’s the emergency?” Caitlin has never heard her ask for help unless something is seriously wrong, and unless Caitlin is missing something, nothing is wrong.

“Look at it!” Frost cries, and adds, “What did I do wrong? Why is it so liquidy?”

Caitlin has been through a lot in her life. She’s lost a husband, been a supervillain, and finished med school, and yet none of it ever could have prepared her for her once-murderous alter ego to freak out in her kitchen over the wrong consistency of her cake frosting.

“Did you add the powdered sugar?” Caitlin is not a good baker by any means, and it’s the best guess she can make. She wishes Cisco were there to provide the knowledge he’s acquired from all the Food Network shows he’s binged, because it feels almost like she’s talking to a child on the verge of a tantrum.

Frost goes silent, and in a sheepish voice, finally says, “Maybe.”

Caitlin chuckles and looks over the counter for the recipe Frost had been using. There’s a sheet of paper on top of the bag of flour that’s a recipe for buttercream frosting (her favorite), and her eyes dart down to the powdered sugar on the list before they float back up to the handwritten note at the top. “Killer Frost-ing?”

“Cisco was very proud of that one,” she says, and Caitlin can hear the pretending-to-be-annoyed-but-secretly-endeared eye roll in her voice.

“Ah,” Caitlin says, adding her extra large measuring cup (from Barry, as a secret santa gift during STAR Labs’ attempt at it over the Christmas season last year) full of powdered sugar into the bowl. “So why are you baking a cake?”

She turns on the obnoxiously loud hand mixer, but she can still hear Frost loud and clear. It’s one of the perks of them being in each other’s head at all times. “It’s our birthday tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Caitlin remembers her saying she’s never had a birthday party, and it dawns on her as she turns the mixer up to a faster setting. “Have you never had a birthday cake?”

Frost doesn’t say anything for a minute, and then, in an annoyed fashion, huffs at her. “It’s for you.”

“Me?” Caitlin blinks in confusion, and she reaches another hand up to steady the bowl that the hand mixer is threatening to send flying. “But-”

“Cisco said red velvet is your favorite,” she says, and she sounds angrier than usual but Caitlin knows it’s her way of dealing with uncomfortable emotions. You know, like affection.

“It is!” Caitlin says quickly, and she can’t fight back the smile that grows on her face. “Thank you. You didn’t have to-”

“Yes I did,” she argues, and Caitlin assumes the sudden undying urge to cross her arms is due to Frost doing exactly that in her head. “Sorry I screwed up the buttercream.”

“You didn’t,” Caitlin assures, and clicks off the mixer. “Actually, I just finished it.”

“Thank god,” Frost says, and Caitlin can feel her taking control before she even finishes the sentence. “Oh, that doesn’t look too bad.”  
  


“Thanks,” Caitlin jokes, and she swears she’ll never adjust to how cold her hands get whenever Frost takes over.

“You’re not allowed to look at it,” she says, stern as ever, and Caitlin can only imagine the look on her face. “Not until I’m done, anyway.”

“Okay,” Caitlin agrees. It’s not like she could see it if she wanted to, anyway. “Are you gonna frost it right now?”

“That’s top secret,” Frost says, but then immediately blows her attempt at a cover by muttering, “Where’d I put those sprinkles?”

“But-” Caitlin can feel her spreading icing over the top of the cake before she can stop it. “You should probably wait until it’s cool or-”

Frost doesn’t let her finish – just cuts her off with an aggravated scream of, “Why the fuck is it melting now?”

* * *

The cake is absolutely hideous. It’s honestly one of the ugliest things either of them has ever seen, and Caitlin loves everything about it.

The frosting, previously melted, is half-frozen to the cake, and the cake itself looks like it was dropped off a building. It’s crumbly and the icicle-themed sprinkles are collecting at the base of it instead of sticking to the frosting.

“I hate it,” Frost says once she lets Caitlin take over the next day. “This is everything I hated about art.”

“It’s perfect,” Caitlin argues, and she adds another slice to her plate, feeling like a proud mother.

“It doesn’t even taste good.”

“It tastes great.” Caitlin half-ignores her as she bites into her newest piece. “Thank you, Frost. Happy birthday.”

Frost doesn’t even mask the pure disgust she feels towards the cake in her voice when she says, “Happy Birthday, Caity.”

Caitlin says later that it’s the best birthday she’s ever had, and Frost can only pretend that it’s not her favorite memory she’s made in her very short time living.


End file.
